purpose of life
by syahaaz
Summary: Wonwoo yang tidak mengetahui tujuan hidupnya, dan mingyu yang hanya hidup untuk menjalankan tujuannya. MingyuXwonwoo/meanie/seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo yang tidak mengetahui tujuan hidupnya, dan mingyu yang hanya hidup untuk menjalankan tujuannya.

-Purpose of life-

"Aku bergabung dengan kalian" ucap seorang pemuda berkulit tan. Rambut coklatnya basah oleh keringat, walaupun dapat ditebak bahwa itu bukanlah warna asli dari rambut pemuda itu karena pada pangkal rambut yang pasti baru bertumbuh masih berwarna hitam. Nafasnya masih tersenggal karena ia memang baru saja berlari memasuki markas yang luas namun terpencil ini.

"Wah wah anggota baru" ucap seorang lelaki yang baru saja muncul dari balik tembok tua yang warnanya telah di dominasi oleh lumut. Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

Seungcheol, choi seungcheol. Orang yang baru saja keluar dari balik tembok itu adalah choi seungcheol. Ia adalah seorang yang cukup penting peranannya dalam kelompok ini, bisa dibilang bahwa ia adalah tangan kanan sang bos besar yang menciptakan kelompok ini.

Tepatnya seungcheol adalah ketua organisasi kelompok yang selalu melakukan aksi pemberontakan di korea, ia akan selalu melaporkan semua perkembangan yang telah kelompoknya perbuat kepada atasannya yang berada disebuah tempat, yang bahkan tak seorang pun dari anggota tahu. Hanya seungcheol.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya seungcheol pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ku rasa kau bahkan terlaku tampan untuk melakukan bom bunuh diri. Kenapa kau tidak mendaftar pada sebuah agensi besar dan menjadi artis terkenal disana? Ku rasa itu lebih menghasilkan banyak uang" lanjutnya membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana ikut terkekeh.

"Apa kau mau berjanji bahwa kau takkan berkhianat?" Tanya seungcheol tepat dihadapan pemuda itu, yang lain sontak terdiam ingin mendengar apa jawaban dari pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak bahwa ia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Aku yakin. Aku tidak membutuhkan uang karena tujuan hidupku hanyalah untuk mati, dan aku pikir, dari pada nantinya aku mati dengan sia-sia, lebih baik aku mati dengan berguna bagi orang lain walaupun yang kupilih sekarang adalah orang-orang yang tergolong melenceng, tapi setidaknya aku akan berguna" jawab pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Seungcheol sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata pemuda dihadapannya karena memang pemuda ini tidak bisa dibilang pendek, bahkan seungcheol merasa seperti seorang kurcaci jika terus berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Dan... aku berjanji untuk tidak akan berkhianat"

Wonwoo, seorang pemuda dengan ransel biru yang cukup besar dipunggungnya berjalan entah kemana. Semuanya telah berakhir sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Wonwoo adalah sebatang kara, dibesarkan dalam sebuah panti asuhan kecil dengan jumlah anak yang tergolong banyak. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan itu setelah ia duduk dibangku sekolah menengah, walaupun sempat bingung akan dimana ia tinggal, sampai seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang mabuk merampas semua harga dirinya pada saat itu. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga pada akhirnya wonwoo atau mungkin hidupnya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang jalang hanya untuk bertahan hidup.

Sekarang, wonwoo memilih untuk menyudahi pekerjaan nistanya itu. Ia kabur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Segalanya seperti dejavu bagi wonwoo, ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah, tanpa tujuan atau apapun. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya ingin melangkah.

Seoul memang sangat ramai pada siang hari, bukan hanya siang, kota ini memang selalu ramai, tidak ada kata tidur untuk kota metropolitan seperti ini. Namun semuanya terasa berbeda, orang-orang berlari sekuat tenaga mereka dan berteriak tidak jelas hanya untuk memperingatkan yang lain bahwa keadaan sedang terancam. Ledakan beberapa kali terdengar dari berbagai arah disusul dengan suara tembak-menembak yang mendominasi setelahnya. Mobil polisi dengan sirine yang cukup memekakkan telinga terus menguar beserta orang-orang berseragam yang keluar dari mobil itu dengan senjata api ditangan mereka.

Memang sulit untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa keadaan sedang tidak aman dan mereka harus secepatnya menjauh dari tempat ini, tapi semua itu tidak berlaku bagi wonwoo. Pemuda dengan wajah datar ini justru melawan arus orang yang berlari menjauh dan memilih untuk mendekat ke sumber suara itu. Ia tahu polisi tidak akan mencegahnya karena polisi itu juga pasti sibuk untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, sampai sepasang mata hitamnya berhasil menangkap pergerakan seseorang yang mungkin adalah salah satu pemberontak.

Seseorang itu berada dibalik pohon yang cukup besar dan tidak mudah dilihat oleh orang lain, bahkan wonwoo hampir tidak melihatnya jika saja ia tidak menyandung sebuah batu yang sukses membuatnya hampir terjatuh sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari dan melihat sekitar, disanalah ia menemukan seorang lelaki berbalut jaket tebal dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya sampai hanya mata yang terlihat. Wonwoo mendekat ke arah lelaki yang sedang bersembunyi itu. Ia dapat melihat nafas lelaki itu memburu, yang menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang kelelahan.

Beberapa langkah wonwoo mendekat, seseorang itu dengan sigap mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya membuat wonwoo sedikit terlonjak. Namun didetik berikutnya wonwoo tersadar untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"A-aku bukan bagian dari mereka"

Lirih wonwoo namun ia masih dapat memastikan bahwa seseorang itu dapat mendengar jelas suaranya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, ia hanya merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari menjauh dari keramaian yang terjadi sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Hei, sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tempat yang benar-benar tidak ia kenali, dan seseorang yang juga tidak ia kenal terlalu membuat otaknya berpikir keras.

"Aku mingyu. Salah satu dari mereka"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap orang yang kini berada di samping tempat tidur yang sedang ia tempati. Rambut coklat, rahang tegas, mata kelam, dengan warna kulit berbeda dari yang ia miliki.

Wonwoo menatap mata itu dalam, ia pernah melihat mata ini. Ya, ini adalah mata seseorang yang ia lihat dibalik pohon besar dengan dengan balutan jaket hiram tebal dan masker. Kini wonwoo mengetahui maksud kata 'mereka' yang diucapkan orang ini tadi. Orang ini, mingyu, adalah bagian dari pemberontak itu.

"Sungguh aku bukan bagian dari mereka, aku bukan polisi, dan aku tak akan melaporkanmu kepada siapapun. Tolong jangan bunuh aku" ujar wonwoo yang sukses membuat mingyu terkekeh. Jujur, wonwoo cukup takut berdekatan dengan mingyu setelah ia mengetahui bahwa mingyu adalah orang yang tidak bisa dikategorikan baik. Orang yang bisa saja membunuhnya dalam sekejap, memotong tubuhnya lalu membuangnya.

"Kau punya apa untuk ku bunuh?" Tanya mingyu sembari bangkit dari kursi disamping tempat tidur dan beranjak mengambil minuman di nakas dalam kamar itu.

"Aku... aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa" jawab wonwoo lalu menduduk setelahnya.

"Untuk apa aku membunuh orang yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa" sahut mingyu. Air di gelas yang baru saja ia ambil sudah habis dengan sekali tenggak.

"Lalu untuk apa kau meledakkan bom itu dan membunuh banyak orang yang juga mungkin tak mempunyai apa-apa, sama seperti ku" tanya wonwoo. Entah keberanian dari mana tapi kali ini ia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan dibalik pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku meledakkan bom itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Orang-orang itu saja yang berada terlalu dekat dengan bom. Itu salah mereka, dan wajar saja kalau mereka mati" jawab mingyu santai lalu duduk di tempat semula dan kembali menatap wonwoo.

"Lantas siapa nama mu? Mengapa kau tidak berlari bersama orang bodoh lainnya?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya hanya untuk melihat wajahnya lalu kembali menunduk.

"Aku wonwoo. Aku hanya ingin tahu, jadi aku mendekat" jawab wonwoo seadanya.

"Kau tidak takut jika ada sebuah bom lagi yang meledak dan kau akan mati karena itu?" Tanya mingyu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup, jadi jika aku mati pun tidak masalah" ujar wonwoo. Mingyu kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk tidak membunuhmu?" Wonwoo menoleh menatap mingyu. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa mingyu adalah orang jahat, sedangkan hatinya menganggap mingyu adalah orang yang baik. Wonwoo hanya bingung untuk mengikuti hati atau pikirannya.

"Aku hanya... uhm... mungkin terlalu takut untuk mati" jawab wonwoo. Mingyu mengacak surai hitam wonwoo gemas. Wonwoo memang terlalu manis untuk ia bunuh.

"Baiklah wonw- uhm, apa margamu?" Ya, mingyu belum mendengar marga wonwoo saat pemuda manis ini memperkenalkan diri tadi.

"Aku tidak mempunyai marga" jawab wonwoo yang sukses membuar mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sadar akan kebungungungan diwajah mingyu, wonwoo menghela nafasnya dalam, berpikir untuk bercerita atau tidak, tapi sepertinya mingyu tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Hatinya lebih pantas ia ikuti.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, bibi jeon pun tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka menemukanku saat aku masih bayi didalam sebuah kardus didepan pintu panti asuhan, dan tidak ada catatan apapun disana. Selama ini aku selalu memakai marga bibi jeon, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk itu, dan jadilah sekarang aku tidak memakai marga apapun" jelas wonwoo.

"Siapa bibi jeon?" Tanya mingyu.

"Pengurus panti. Dia baik, sangat baik tapi aku mengecewakannya. Oleh karena itu aku memilih pergi dari panti" ujar wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku juga belum mendengar margamu tadi?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Apakah orang sepertiku masih harus membawa nama keluarga? Tidak, itu sangat memalukan. Lagi pula, aku memang sudah lama melupakan mereka. Mereka terlalu munafik" jawab mingyu.

"Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung dapat mengenal mereka"

"Tidak ada keberuntungan yang kudapat sama sekali" wonwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan mingyu. Sepertinya, mingyu mempunyai masalah yang besar dengan keluarganya sampai menaruh kebencian yang dalam kepada mereka.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kau boleh pergi dari sini. Maaf untuk membekapmu hingga kau pingsan. Oh ya, satu lagi, tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar mingyu lalu mengambil jaketnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan wonwoo yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kerja mu cukup bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, walaupun kami belum sempat masuk ke dalam acara itu. Sepertinya aku harus mempercayaimu sekarang" ucap seungcheol sembari menepuk pundak mingyu.

Pemberontakan yang mereka lakukan kemarin sebenarnya adalah untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah acara penting negara.

Seperti yang orang-orang awam ketahui, terorisme untuk menguasai sebuah negara, dan itulah mereka. Acara itu memang sangat penting dan mengundang beberapa pemerintah besar seoul. Walaupun mereka sudah berhasil membuat kekacauan, tapi sayangnya mereka gagal untuk memasuki acara itu dan membunuh para petinggi yang hadir disana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin bukan hari ini" lanjut seungcheol dan mendapat anggukan dari anggota lainnya.

"Lusa presiden akan mengadakan pidato di alun-alun kota mengenai pemberontakan kemarin. Pasti sangat ramai, dan mungkin ini kesempatan kita" ujar seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang mungil. Wajahnya tergolong manis, sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa ia adalah sebagian dari teroris.

"Bagus jihoon-ssi, carilah informasi lebih lanjut" ujar seungcheol.

"Persenjataan kita mulai menipis, sepertinya kita butuh pasokan yang lebih banyak" lelaki betubuh tinggi dengan wajah dingin turut buka suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyediakan yang baru. Tolong kumpulkan persenjataan yang masih ada jisoo-ssi" jawab seungcheol. Bisa ditebak bahwa jisoo adalah orang yang mengendalikan persenjataan kelompok ini. Kemarin, jisoo lah yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara meracik bom dan memberi persenjataan lengkap pada mingyu, dan untungnya mingyu adalah orang yang cukup pintar sehingga dapat mengerti semuanya dalam sekejap.

"Ingat semuanya, lusa kita akan kembali beraksi. Dan untukmu..." seungcheol menunjuk mingyu

"Tetaplah bekerja dengan baik" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan semua yang masih berada di markas.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan berkhianat" ujar seorang berambut blonde yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahu mingyu. Mingyu yang terkejut hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, aku soonyoung, kwon soonyoung. Kau pasti belum mengenalku kan? Pastinya karena aku juga belum mengenalmu" ujarnya.

"Mingyu" sahut mingyu, untuk sekedar memberitahukan namanya.

"Err kau dingin sekali bung. Oh ya, aku beritahu saja, kemarin, tepatnya malam sebelum kau bergabung dengan kami, seungcheol kejam itu baru saja membunuh salah satu dari kami yang tertangkap menolong seseorang yang tidak kami kenali. Jeonghan, sebenarnya dia cukup hebat, namun karena kesalahan kecil, ia harus mati dengan sia-sia. Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pengkhianat sepertinya" ujar soonyoung. Mingyu hanya menahan rasa untuk tertawa saat mendengar soonyoung yang menyebut seungcheol dengan sebutan 'kejam' yang jelas-jelas juga dapat mendefinisikan setiap orang yang berada dalam kelompok ini. Mereka akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka, apa itu tidak termasuk kejam?

"Kita tidak boleh menggunakan hati dalan setiap pekerjaan yang kita lakukan karena itu dapat membuat rasa iba yang memuakkan itu muncul. Bahkan seseorang seperti kita, mungkin diharamkan untuk merasakan cinta. Sungguh miris, namun aku menyukainnya" lanjut soonyoung. Mingyu tersenyum. soonyoung benar, mereka tidak boleh menggunakan hati dalam pekerjaan mereka. Dan memikirkan tentang tragedi jeonghan, walaupun mingyu tidak mengenal siapa jeonghan tapi apakah ia akan berakhir sepertinya karena ia juga telah menolong seseorang lelaki manis dan bahkan mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat di rumah kecilnya yang bobrok itu.

Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menimbulkan derit yang cukup nyaring dari pergesekan antara kayu dan lantai. Ia membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya kearah sofa. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka sepatu, membuatnya langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur sempit yang ia punya.

Memejamkan matanya, dan terlelap sepenuhnya tanpa menyadari seseorang membuka sepatunya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di tempat yang seharusnya. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut hanya yang ia punya lalu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya.

Wonwoo tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Mingyu terbangun setelah indra penciumannya menangkap aroma ramen yang cukup membuat kesadarannya kembali. Semalam ia terlalu lelah untuk makan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, mencoba mencerna lebih lanjut bebauan yang membangunkan dirinya, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri, lalu siapa yang memasak ramen sepagi ini?

Meninggalkan kamar, mingyu berjalan memasuki dapur sempitnya yang memunculkan sosok asing yang sepertinya ia kenal. Seseorang itu berbalik dengan dua mangkuk ramen ditangannya dan sukses membuat mingyu sedikit terlonjak. Wonwoo masih berada dirumahnya, wonwoo belum pergi.

"Oh uhm.. Selamat pagi" ujar wonwoo lengkap dengan senyum manisnya walaupun mingyu masih dapat mencium keterkejutan di awal kalimatnya.

"K-kau... uhm maksudku, selamat pagi" sahut mingyu. Jujur, mingyu sendiri sangat terkejut melihat keberadaan wonwoo.

Sementara wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu melenggang ke meja kecil yang ada di kamar. Rumah mingyu memang tidak luas, hanya ada sebuah kamar, ruang tamu, dapur kecil, dan satu kamar mandi. Tidak ada ruang makan, mingyu menaruh meja kecil dikamarnya yang memang di fungsikan untuk menaruh makanan.

Wonwoo duduk dan bersiap melahap ramennya diikuti dengan mingyu.

"Uhm... kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya wonwoo sebelum memakan ramennya.

"Silahkan saja, dan terimakasih. kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatkan ku sarapan" mingyu terkekeh kecil lalu memasukkan suapan pertama ramen itu kemulutnya.

"Benarkah? Uhm maaf jika aku hanya membuatkan ramen untukmu, aku hanya dapat menemukan ini di dapur" ujar wonwoo disela acara makannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku memang hanya menyimpan ramen untuk persediaan. Rumah ini terlalu sempit untuk menyimpan makanan lainya" mingyu tersenyum lalu memakan ramennya entah sudah suapan keberapa.

Ada perasaan hangat saat ia melihat wonwoo tersenyum, perasaan senang melihat pergerakan wonwoo, bahkan hanya gerakan mata wonwoo saja sudah berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang, bahkan lebih kencang daripada saat ia meledakkan beberapa bom. Mungkin wonwoo adalah bom baginya, namun jauh lebih indah.

"Uhm... wonwoo?" Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mingyu yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak pergi?" Tanya mingyu akhirnya setelah berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen yang cukup membuatnya kenyang.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Bisakah aku menginap disini untuk beberapa hari? Setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan pekerjaan" ujar wonwoo takut-takut namun mingyu segera melemparkan senyum yang teramat manis, ia bahkan ragu bahwa yang berada di depannya adalah seorang teroris.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa membuat rumah ini lebih hangat, tidak seperti biasanya. Rumah ini terasa lebih berarti denganmu didalamnya" wonwoo hanya terdiam atas ucapan mingyu. Wonwoo mengambil gelasnya dan menengguk air yang tinggal setengah itu lalu menghabiskannya.

"Terimakasih" ujar wonwoo. Wonwoo menunggu perkataan 'sama-sama' atau apapun balasan yang semestinya ia dapat, namun kali ini tidak. Mingyu hanya diam menatap wajahnya dalam. dan detik berikutnya, wonwoo dapat mendengar derit kursi yang digeret mendekat kearahnya, sekarang mingyu bukan lagi berada dihadapannya, namun mingyu berada disebelahnya, menatapnya dengan lekat.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, wonwoo dapat melihat bahwa mata mingyu bukanlah berwarna hitam kelam seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Mata mingyu berwarna coklat tua nyaris hitam jika hanya melihatnya sekilas. Wonwoo dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh dihadapannya ini sangat lelah dengan melihat kantung mata yang menghitam, mingyu pasti selalu tidur larut malam.

Pandangan wonwoo terus menatap sosok mingyu dihadapannya yang terus mencoba mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Dan saat merasakan bibir milik mingyu berada diatas miliknya, wonwoo menutup matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mingyu melumat bibir wonwoo lembut. Tangannya mulai mengelus pipi wonwoo lembut lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Wonwoo membuka matanya menatap mingyu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa orang-orang seperti kami tidak boleh memiliki cinta" ujar mingyu. Wonwoo masih terdiam.

"Itu akan merepotkan, sungguh merepotkan. Kami bisa mati kapan saja jika kami terancam. Bahkan mungkin ancaman bukanlah dari orang lain, melainkan dari diri kami sendiri" mingyu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kami tidak segan melakukan bunuh diri jika kami benar-benar terancam. Sedangkan cinta hanya dapat menghambat pekerjaan kami. Tapi... entah apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihatmu. Hati ku merasa hangat hanya dengan melihat senyummu. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sudah lama sekali. Melihat senyummu sama seperti melihat senyum ibu ku yang telah lama meninggal karena perbuatan ayahku" mingyu terkekeh kecil atas perkataannya. Wonwoo masih diam, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh mingyu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kucintai. Dan... aku merasakan itu padamu"

wonwoo terkesiap atas perkataan mingyu. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak, pikiran dan hatinya kembali berpikir dengan arah yang berbeda.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini adalah cinta, karena aku telah muak pada perasaan itu. Perasaan itulah yang membuat hatiku sakit saat melihat ayahku membunuh ibuku tepat dihadapanku. Apa aku juga harus membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu?"

Wonwoo membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Apakah ia akan mati hari ini hanya karena membuat seorang yang jahat jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Mingyu mengambil pisau yang kebetulan ada diatas meja dan mengarahkannya kepada wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menutup matanya, menahan tangisnya dan mulai mengutuk karena ia tidak mengikuti pikirannya.

Mingyu orang jahat, dan selamanya akan begitu.

"Mengapa kau datang untuk membuatku lemah wonwoo?" Mingyu menggerakkan ujung pisaunya menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi wonwoo. Hanya membentuk sebuah garis tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka sedikitpun. Wonwoo masih menutup matanya.

"Kau takut? Mengapa kau tidak lari sekarang? Jika kau lari, maka aku berjanji bahwa aku tak akan mengejarmu" ujar mingyu.

Wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya. Pipinya masih merasa dingin akibat tertempel besi tajam yang dipegang oleh mingyu. Wonwoo bisa saja lari saat ini, wonwoo sangat takut, tapi entah kenapa hatinya sangat tenang sehingga membuatnya masih tetap duduk diam dihadapan mingyu.

"Kau tidak mau pergi?" Tanya mingyu memastikan dengan pisau yang diarahkan kehadapan wajahnya menjadi pembatas antara wajahnya dan wonwoo.

"Baiklah" ujar mingyu. Ia mengangkat pisaunya keatas, siap menghujam wonwoo saat itu juga.

Wonwoo menutup matanya kembali, berharap bahwa ia masih akan hidup besok. Mingyu menurunkan pisau itu cepat kearah wonwoo, namun wonwoo tidak merasakan apapun selain benda kenyal dibibirnya yang terus bergantian mengulum bibir atas dan bawah miliknya.

Mingyu tidak membunuh wonwoo.

Mingyu melemparkan pisaunya ke sembarang arah lalu menyentuh pipi wonwoo dan berganti ke dagu wonwoo untuk membuat bibir yang tertutup itu terbuka. Wonwoo yang menyadari itu semua menurut dan membuka mulutnya mengizinkan lidah mingyu bermain didalamnya. Cukup lama wonwoo terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti permainan mingyu dengan lidah mereka yang saling perperang.

Tangan wonwoo yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai berani ia gerakan. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher mingyu untuk sekedar memperdalam ciumannya. Wonwoo tidak gugup hanya untuk kegiatan seperti ini, karena inilah pekerjaannya dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat mingyu yang melakukannya.

Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka dan berganti menciumi leher putih wonwoo. Dengan mudahnya mingyu memindah tempat persinggahan wonwoo yang semula di kursi menjadi di pahanya. Wonwoo pun tidak sadar sejak kapan kakinya telah melingkar di pinggang mingyu. Tangan mingyu mulai menelusup kedalam kemeja putih polos wonwoo, dan mulai meraba perut rata wonwoo. Mingyu menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk membuka kemeja wonwoo dan wonwoo hanya pasrah membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher mingyu, membiarkan mingyu bekerja lebih jauh.

"Aakh mingyu" desahan yang sedari tadi tertahan menguar begitu saja saat merasakan tangan mingyu yang mulai bermain pada nipple nya. Sementara mingyu kini memilih untuk menikmati bibir manis wonwoo dengan tangan yang terus bermain pada dada sang pemuda manis itu.

Kemeja wonwoo telah sepenuhnya terbuka walaupun belum terlepas. Mingyu melepas ciumannya dan menatap lekat tubuh shirtless wonwoo lalu tertawa kecil.

Wonwoo sedikit heran melihat mingyu yang tiba-tiba melihatnya seperti itu namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat mingyu tiba-tiba menggendongnya untuk beralih ke kasur yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

Hanya desahan yang terdengar setelah itu. Mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka sudah jatuh dalam lembah cinta tanpa mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Berawal dari keingin tahuan wonwoo, dan mingyu yang begitu saja percaya dengan wonwoo bahwa wonwoo tidak akan membahayakannya.

Hari ini, wonwoo menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang hanya untuk mingyu, dan mingyu menemukan tujuan yang lebih penting dari apa yang ia pikirkan di awal, wonwoo adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.34, sudah cukup lama dari acara sarapan yang berujung dengan derit ranjang pada pagi itu.

Wonwoo membaringkan dirinya disebelah mingyu yang sedang memeluknya. Hanya berbalut selimut dengan masing-masing yang kelelahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku tadi?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mungkin sanggup untuk membunuhmu. Jika aku membunuhmu maka aoa yang kudapat? Aku hanya akan mendapat sakit hati yang sama seperti dulu"mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada wonwoo.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku bukanlah orang baik-baik. Terlalu banyak orang yang telah menyentuhku, bahkan mungkin kau adalah orang yang ke... aku tidak tahu" ujar wonwoo.

"Kita sama-sama bukan orang baik wonwoo. Neraka akan menerima kita bersama nanti" jawab mingyu.

Wonwoo terkekeh dan memukul dada mingyu kecil membuat mingyu juga ikut terkekeh.

Hari ini, mereka menemukan tujuan hidup mereka yang baru.

-tbc-

Yoyo~ gue bawa ff baru lagi, padahal utang ff masih banyak -_- entah kenapa gue cepet bosen banget, tapi tenang aja 'you're my freedom' tetep gue lanjut. Ff 'the sound of famery' juga lagi dalam proses(?) Yang masih nunggu harap sabar ya...

DEMI APA INI FF RATED M PERTAMA GUE! Padahal kalo baca mah sering/? Oke maap kalo kurang errr dan gak nyampe yang terlalu nganu(?) Jujur gue masih gak berani, gue belum cukup umur :" yang gini aja sampe keringet dingin/?

Ff ini bakal gue bikin twoshoot aja, biar utang gue gak terlalu numpuk:" ide buat ff ini muncul pas ada teror di jakarta kemaren. Jujur gue ngeri walaupun gue gak dijakarta. Buat yang dijakarta harus tetep hati-hati ya! Bukan dijakarta doang, seluruh indonesia. Pokoknya jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Terakhir, review ya guys :* salam nemplok!


	2. Chapter 2

-purpose of life-

Waktu terasa berajalan begitu cepat. Matahari sudah murni tenggelam dan bulan dengan sigap menaiki tahtanya. Mingyu dan wonwoo kini tengah duduk di sofa kecil yang terletak di ruang tamu dengan mingyu yang terus memeluk wonwoo dalam dekapannya. Sesekali wonwoo dapat melihat mata gelisah mingyu yang terus melihat ke arah jam dinding. Entah apa yang mingyu pikirkan, wonwoo tidak tahu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30, mingyu bangkit dari tempatnya untuk mengambil jaket dan memakai sepatunya

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap mingyu sembari mengecup sekilas bibir wonwoo, dan langsung keluar dari rumah tanpa membiarkan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut wonwoo.

Malam semakin larut, dan wonwoo masih belum bisa membiarkan tubuhnya berlari ke alam mimpi. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat sendirian di rumah kecil ini. Merasa bosan, wonwoo memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah mingyu yang barang-barangnya cukup terlihat berdebu. Dalam keadaan rumah yang seperti ini, wonwoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mingyu bukanlah orang yang suka membersihkan rumahnya. Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah mingyu malas untuk mengerjakannya atau memang dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk itu. Kakinya mulai melangkah kearah lemari kecil di ruang tamu yang diselimuti debu cukup tebal. Wonwoo mengusap meja itu dengan kemoceng yang ia temukan di dapur, dan tersenyum saat melihat sisi luar lemari itu menjadi bersih. belum cukup puas dengan apa yang ia perbuat, wonwoo memutuskan untuk membuka lemari itu dan melihat barang-barang yang didominasi oleh buku-buku usang yang juga sudah berdebu.

Jemarinya menggapai satu-persatu buku yang ada di dalam sana dan mulai membersihkannya. Hingga ada satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Buku hitam bertuliskan 'death note'. Wonwoo tidak tahu jika mingyu menyukai hal-hal fantasy seperti itu, dan ini cukup menarik.

Wonwoo membuka buku itu, halaman pertama bertuliskan kalimat yang ditulis secara rapi, bahkan sangat rapi 'This book is not like what you think.  
Everyone will die.  
I just want to take note of how the way it's all happening,  
And how all of it was gonna happen to me later.'

"Apa-apaan ini?" Gumam wonwoo. ia tahu bahwa semua orang memang akan mati, lalu apa maksudnya untuk 'terjadi padaku'? Apa mingyu ingin mati?

Tangan wonwoo kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Wonwoo kembali disambut dengan tulisan rapi seperti dihalaman sebelumnya yang juga berupa tulisan singkat namun dalam tulisan itu terdapat tanggal yang kira-kira sudah bertahun-tahun lalu.  
'Ibu sudah mati. Si brengsek itu dengan teganya menusuk ibu dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya.'

Wonwoo tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kisah yang mingyu ceritakan padanya kemarin. Wonwoo membalik halaman berikutnya dengan menggebu karena ia sudah dapat menangkap bahwa ini adalah buku catatan hidup mingyu nya, dan wonwoo ingin mngetahui lebih dalam tentang mingyunya itu.

'Si brengsek yang sayangnya adalah ayahku itu akhirnya mati. Aku melakukan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada ibu'  
Halaman kedua menunjukkan bahwa mingyu telah membunuh ayahnya tepat dua hari setelah sang ayah membunuh ibunya.

'anjing peliharaan ku mati. Dino secara tidak sengaja menabraknya dengan sepeda motor'  
Dihalaman keempat, wonwoo melihat tanggal yang tertera di kanan atas tulisan tersebut. Tanggal itu menunjukkan Tiga tahun setelah tulisan di halaman sebelumnya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Siapa dino? Jangan bilang dia juga membunuhnya hanya karena membunuh anjingnya" rasa penasaran wonwoo semakin menjadi-jadi dan ia pun dengan cepat membalik halaman berikutnya.

'Sayang sekali dino sudah mati. Aku tidak sengaja ah sebenarnya aku memang sengaja menabraknya dengan sepeda motor kemarin. Adikku telah mati, Aku hanya sendirian sekarang'  
tulisan itu berselang dua hari dengan tulisan sebelumnya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan mingyu. Dino, yang ternyata adalah adik dari mingyu telah tewas dengan cara yang sama seperti cara yang dilakukannya pada anjing peliharaan mingyu walaupun itu tidak sengaja.

"Seberbahaya inikah orang yang aku cintai?" wonwoo menggeleng dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam tentang mingyu walau pada kenyataannya mingyu memang berbahaya.

Halaman berikutnya cukup membuat wonwoo terkejut. Tanggal yang tertera di buku itu adalah tanggal tepat pada hari dimana mereka bertemu.  
'Aku membunuh banyak orang hanya dengan sekali ledakan'  
Hanya itu.

'hidupku hanyalah untuk membalas apa yang orang lakukan kepada ku. Mungkin kali ini berbeda karena akulah yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Namun pembalasan pasti ada bukan?'  
Halaman berikutnya tertulis tanggal hari ini, tepat hari ini. Wonwoo tidak tahu kapan mingyu menulis di buku ini karena seingatnya, mingyu selalu bersamanya.

Otak wonwoo terus berputar memikirkan apa yang dimaksud mingyu dalam tulisan terakhir yang ia temui dalam buku itu. Pembalasan? Mingyu sudah membunuh banyak orang dan apa balasan yang sama? Apakah mingyu akan membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya untuk membunuh banyak orang tersebut?

Jantung wonwoo kini berdetak sangat cepat. Wonwoo tahu ia pasti benar dengan tebakannya. Wonwoo membalik halaman-halaman berikutnya, ia merasa janggal dengan tanggal-tanggal yang tertera pada tulisan-tulisan itu. Mingyu akan menulis kejadian yang akan ia balas dua hari setelahnya. Sementara ini adalah hari kedua setelah mingyu meledakkan bom itu. Wonwoo kembali merasa dadanya sesak mengingat saat ini mingyu tidak sedang bersamanya. Apa yang mingyu lakukan saat ini? Apakah mingyu akan benar-benar membunuh dirinya sendiri?

Wonwoo menaruh buku itu ditempat semula, lalu berjalan ke kamar untuk sekedar membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Matanya sangat lelah tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin tidur. Ia harus memastikan bahwa mingyu akan ada disebelahnya.

Jarum jam terus berputar, waktu tidak pernah berhenti. Mingyu meninggalkannya sudah hampir 5 jam. Rasa kekhawatiran wonwoo semakin lama semakin memuncak. Ingin rasanya wonwoo keluar dari rumah dan berkeliling untuk mencari mingyu. Tapi itu semua mustahil, wonwoo tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan pemuda itu.

Wonwoo memang baru mengenal sosok mingyu. Mingyu benar-benar baru memasuki hidupnya, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya seolah sangat percaya pada pemuda itu dan ingin selalu bergantung padanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wonwoo mencintai mingyu saat ini, dan mungkin seterusnya. Wonwoo juga tahu bahwa mingyu mencintainya. Baginya, mingyu bisa saja menulis namanya di buku itu, lalu membunuhnya dengan mudah. Namun mingyu tidak melakukan itu. Mingyu memang pernah menodongkan pisau ke arahnya, namun mingyu tidak melukainya sama sekali. Wonwoo dapat merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan pemuda itu, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tangan mingyu yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana mingyu menciumnya dengan rasa cinta yang besar, wonwoo bisa merasakan itu semua.

Wonwoo tidak ingin tulisan di buku itu terjadi karena mingyulah orang pertama yang memberinya cinta setelah sekian lama ia tidak merasakan itu. Singkatnya, wonwoo tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya.

Setelah merasa benar-benar lelah, wonwoo menutup matanya dan benar-benar tidur walau hatinya dan pikirannya masih terlarut dalam seorang mingyu.

-purpose of life-

"Ingatlah, besok adalah kesempatan besar. Kita harus berhasil kali ini" seungcheol memberi semangat pada anggotanya mengenai tindakan mereka besok. Seperti yang jihoon katakan, besok presiden akan berpidato di alun-alun kota. Dengan begitu, mereka akan mudah untuk membunuh sang pemimpin negara itu.

"Aku tidak ingin ada pengkhianatan disini" ujar seungcheol lagi. Semua hanya mengangguk. Mereka sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing dan senjata yang akan mereka gunakan nanti pun sudah berada dalam genggaman mereka.

"Besok, bertingkahlah seperti tidak ada yang akan terjadi. Berbaurlah dengan mereka, dan buatlah rasa tidak percaya hadir pada mereka di akhir permainan" itu adalah perintah terakhir dari seungcheol karena pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan tempatnya dan pergi entah kemana.  
Semua yang hadir disana pun ikut menyebar, dan pergi. Pertemuan untuk misi besar mereka besok terhenti sampai disini.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh seperti anggota yang lainnya. Tidak ada percakapan apapun, karena anggota kelompok ini memang cenderung individualis, mungkin menemukan orang seperti soonyoung adalah keberuntunganya kemarin.

Pikiran mingyu hanya tertuju pada satu hal saat ini yaitu seseorang yang pasti sedang menunggunya di dalam rumah sepi itu. Pemuda berkulit tan ini tersenyum tipis saat mengingat wajah seorang yang baru ia kenal tersebut. Wajah yang membuat hatinya tenang dan damai. Mingyu dapat melupakan seluruh beban hidupnya hanya dengan melihat wajah itu. Sayangnya wonwoo hadir dalam waktu yang salah. Seandainya wonwoo datang lebih cepat dalam hidupnya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Mingyu sudah berjanji dan ia tidak mungkin mengingkarinya.

-purpose of life-

Pagi harinya, wonwoo dapat merasakan perasaan hangat dari seseorang yang masih terlelap memeluknya. Hatinya sangat lega melihat mingyu tertidur disebelahnya.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan mingyu yang masih terlelap. Ditatapnya wajah sempurna orang yang berada di depannya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak meragukan ketampanan seorang mingyu, wonwoo hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang yang bahkan terlihat manis dalam tidurnya dapat menjadi seorang yang sangat berbahaya saat bangun?

Wonwoo mengecup bibir yang ada dihadapannya sekilas dan membuat pemiliknya itu menggeliat pelan dan akhirnya membuka matanya.  
wonwoo melayangkan senyum manisnya kepada mingyu, sontak mingyu ikut tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"bisakah kau melepaskan ku? Aku ingin mencuci muka dulu" ucap wonwoo pelan. Walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin berada dalam kehangatan seorang mingyu, tapi terus berada dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin seperti ini" wonwoo tersenyum mendengar permintaan mingyu. Pada saat seperti ini, baginya kesan berbahaya pada mingyu hanyalah mitos belaka.

"Mingyu-ya?" Suara wonwoo masih dapat terdengar walaupun cukup lirih membuat sang pemilik nama tersebut menjawabnya dengan gumaman tanpa menatapnya seakan enggan untuk melepas pelukan tersebut.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Mingyu membuka matanya yang masih ia pejamkan. Ia memberi jarak atas dirinya dan wonwoo hanya untuk menatap pemuda manis tersebut. Mingyu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya, jadi ia hanya mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya mingyu setelahnya dan kembali memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Wonwoo hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada bidang mingyu. Rasanya memang sangat menyenangkan saat ada yang menganggap dirimu spesial tanpa alasan yang pasti, karena itu berarti setiap hal yang ada pada dirimu membuat seseorang itu merasakan suatu hal yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?" Wonwoo kembali berkata dalam dekapan hangat mingyu. Mingyu hanya mengernyit heran dan lagi-lagi harus melepas pelukannya hanya untuk menatap wonwoo.

"Kau tidak ingin aku peluk?" Tangan mingyu mengelus pipi lembut wonwoo, membuat wonwoo mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin lepas dari dekapanmu" mingyu ikut tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh wonwoo. Wonwoo memang sangat berharga baginya.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau berhentikan dariku?" Mingyu masih mengelus pipi wonwoo namun wonwoo malah mendekatkan dirinya pada mingyu dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada mingyu.

"Berhentilah mingyu-ya. Tinggal lah disini, tetaplah disini. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi kemanapun" mingyu mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan wonwoo. Inilah yang mingyu takutkan, sesuatu yang selama ini ia hindari akhirnya datang. Cinta, kasih sayang, perasaan yang selalu membuat resiko hidup terasa lebih berat.

"Aku tidak bisa selalu berada disimu, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu" hari ini bisa saja adalah akhir dari semuanya. Mingyu tidak bisa berjanji bahwa ia akan berada disamping wonwoo nya hanya untuk mendekap pemuda itu seperti saat ini. Bisa saja ia mendekap pemuda itu dalam wujud lain, yang tak bisa pemuda itu lihat sekalipun ia ingin pemuda itu melihatnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan dari mingyu. Ia ingin mingyu selalu ada bersamanya.

"Berhentilah, aku mohon. Kita akan pindah ketempat yang sangat jauh, kemanapun itu agar kau bisa terbebas dari mereka. Aku mohon..." mingyu dapat merasakan kaosnya basah, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa wonwoo menangis kali ini.

"Disaat kau sudah berjanji dan kau tidak menepatinya, maka itu lebih buruk dari apapun. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka" mengelus rambut halus wonwoo pasti akan sangat mingyu rindukan jika ia benar-benar harus pergi nanti.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah bahwa kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku" wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah mingyu yang ada diatasnya, berharap jika mingyu akan menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

"Aku tidak bisa..."  
Seakan ada sesuatu yang runtuh pada dirinya, air mata wonwoo mengalir begitu saja. Sungguh sangat sakit melihat melihat wonwoo menangis secara langsung seperti ini. Jika memungkinkan, mingyu pasti sudah akan berjanji seperti apa yang diinginkan wonwoo. Namun sayangnya waktu tidak mengizinkan hal ini untuk terjadi. Janji itu sudah terlebih dulu ia buat untuk hal yang salah.

"Aku tidak mungkin menepati dua janji sekaligus" mingyu menghela nafasnya, dan masih terus mengelus surai wonwoo.  
"Kau membuatku takut untuk mati wonwoo-ya" lirih mingyu sembari mengecup puncak kepala wonwoo.

"Kau tidak perlu mati" jawab wonwoo.

Alarm berbunyi sesuai waktu yang mingyu atur sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 tepat. Mingyu melepas dekapannya pada wonwoo dengan kecupan kecil di bibir wonwoo sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya. Wonwoo hanya melihat aktivitas mingyu yang berjalan mondar-mandir dan berakhir dengan jaket biru donker kebesaran, jeans hitam, topi dan juga tas besar yang ia gendong di pundak.

"Mingyu-ya" panggil wonwoo. Mingyu yang tadinya akan membuka pintu pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali pada wonwoo.

"Aku ikut denganmu" mingyu menggeleng cepat. Ia mendaratkan tangannya ke wajah wonwoo untuk mengelusnya lembut.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Tunggulah disini"

"Kau akan kembali?"

Mingyu terdiam atas pertanyaan wonwoo. Pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kau bahkan ragu hanya untuk menjawab itu. Aku ikut denganmu" kini wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sweater abu-abunya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mendahului mingyu.

"Wonwoo berhentilah, kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang bisa saja mengincarmu nanti" dengan sigap mingyu menarik tangan wonwoo dan mencegahnya untuk keluar.

"Kau menghawatirkanku? Kau bisa menghawatirkan orang lain disaat kau bahkan tidak khawatir pada dirimu sendiri. Harusnya kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu! Lihat lah dirimu mingyu! Bahaya apa yang mengincarmu disana nanti?" Nada bicara wonwoo sedikit meninggi, mata wonwoo menyorot tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya yang membuat mingyu seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Mingyu sangat tahu bahwa wonwoo mengkhawatirkannya, namun mingyu tidak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Bisa saja aku kehilanganmu sewaktu-waktu. Aku bisa saja membawamu bersamaku, namun aku pasti tidak dapat terus menempel denganmu. Jika dalam hal seperti ini, tugas ku bukan hanya menjagamu-"

"Aku tidak perlu penjagaanmu! Justru kau lah yang tidak mengerti..." nada wonwoo melemah pada akhirnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai kusam yang ia pijak.

" jika kau pergi lalu kau tidak kembali... kau Pikir aku dapat hidup dengan baik?" Wonwoo dapat merasakan matanya memanas dan bulir-bulir air mata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa ia perintah sebelumnya.

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari wonwoo-ya. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak pernah hidup sebelumnya" bohong, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mingyu adalah kebohongan karena pada dasarnya mingyu juga tidak tahu apakah ia dapat hidup dengan baik jika tak ada wonwoo disampingnya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa berhenti maka ajak lah aku bersamamu" mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Wonwoo memang sangat keras kepala. Mingyu menghampiri wonwoo dan berjongkok mengahadap pemuda yang masih setia menatap ke arah lantai itu. Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah wonwoo supaya melihatnya, lalu menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi wonwoo.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Bisakah kau hentikan air matamu?" Mingyu mengecup sekilas bibir wonwoo untuk meredam isakan wonwoo yang tertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka" ucap mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng

"Kau akan melukaiku jika seperti ini" sanggah wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam dan akhirnya menuruti apa yang wonwoo inginkan.

-purpose of life-

Jalanan terasa sangat ramai. orang-orang berlalu lalang entah kemana. Mingyu dengan tas besar yang ia gendong di pundak sedikit menjaga jarak dari wonwoo walaupun wonwoo terus mendekat ke arahnya.

Wonwoo melihat ke arah alun-alun kota. Sangat ramai dan wonwoo juga bisa mendengar perbincangan orang tentang presiden yang akan berpidato di ditempat ini.

"Wonwoo, tunggulah disini. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" wonwoo mengangguk dan hanya melihat mingyu yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Sebenarnya wonwoo bisa saja mengikuti mingyu, namun wonwoo tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang terkesan mengekang kekasihnya tersebut. Ia hanya harus percaya bahwa mingyu akan tetap bersamanya.

DUAR

Wonwoo tersentak mendengar dentuman yang cukup besar. Wonwoo tahu itu bukanlah dari jarak yang dekat namun bunyi itu cukup membuat sekelilingnya panik.

Seakan dejavu bagi wonwoo, semua orang berlarian tak tentu arah. Kali ini wonwoo tidak ingin mendekati arah ledakan, matanya terfokus pada sosok dengan kaos merah, celana training hitam, topi biru, dan tas berwarna merah juga. Seketika wonwoo memikirkan kemana sosok yang bersamanya tadi. Ledakan tadi pasti ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya tersebut, namun wonwoo tahu benar bahwa ledakan itu bukan berasal dari kekasihnya karena ledakan itu berasal dari arah yang berlawanan.

Wonwoo kembali mengikuti seseorang berbaju merah tadi, jika dilihat dari perawakannya, wonwoo bisa menebak bahwa orang itu adalah mingyu, namun mingyu yang bersamanya tadi memakai jaket biru donker, celana jeans, dan tas berwarna hitam membuat wonwoo ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah mingyu nya hingga ia memilih untuk berbalik dan tetap menunggu mingyu di tempat semula.

Wonwoo yang merasa sudah terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya itu ke toilet umum yang berada di dekat alun-alun. Semua toilet kosong, wonwoo membekap mulutnya tak percaya bahwa seseorang yang ia lihat tadi berarti adalah mingyu. Wonwoo mengitari toilet itu dan benar, ia menemukan sebuah kantong plastik diujung toilet dekat tempat sampah yang berisi pakaian. Pakaian yang tak asing lagi untuknya. Semua itu adalah pakaian mingyu yang ia pakai saat pergi bersamanya, lengkap dengan tas yang juga ternyata ia ganti.

DUAR

Wonwoo merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang mendengar ledakan yang kedua. Kaki-kaki nya seakan terprogram otomatis untuk berlari menuju arah ledakan itu. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang wonwoo tabrak, ia hanya ingin mencari mingyu-nya yang pergi entah kemana.

Disana terlihat banyak orang berkumpul, lebih tepatnya aparat keamanan yang sedang berjaga disekitar ledakan yang baru berbunyi tadi. Wonwoo dengan cepat menembus kemaraian tersebut dan berhenti setelah melihat darah berceceran dimana-mana. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, ia dapat melihat langsung beberapa korban atas ledakan itu, namun hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang itu memang tidak dapat ia kenali karena wajahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, namun baju yang orang itu kenakan sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Baju berwarna merah dan topi hitam yang terpental tak jauh dari orang tersebut yang ia kenali.

Ingin rasanya wonwoo menangis seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang yang menangisi korban lainnya. Hatinya seakan hancur begitu saja bersamaan dengan ledakan tadi. Mungkin tubuhnya selamat dari itu semua namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya benar-benar telah hancur. Hancur hingga tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan itu semua. Wajah dinginnya kembali, wajah yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi itu kembali padanya. Wonwoo kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari keramaian itu. Wonwoo cukup paham dengan apa yang mingyu pikirkan. Mingyu mengganti seluruh pakaiannya karena tidak ingin wonwoo terlibat nantinya. Mingyu cukup pintar untuk menebak bahwa kota seperti seoul memiliki cctv dimana-mana oleh karena itu ia harus menghilangkan jejak dengan mengganti pakaiannya agar polisi-polisi itu tidak mengincar orang yang pergi bersamanya tadi. cctv itu Pasti akan merekam seseorang berjaket biru donker berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang bersweater abu-abu, tapi tidak dengan orang berbaju merah yang meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Itu akan menyelamatkan wonwoo nantinya.

"Kau benar-benar orang bodoh mingyu"

-purpose of life-

Wonwoo membuka pintu rumah kecil itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Suasana memuakkan mulai ia rasakan atas rumah itu. Air matanya mulai menitik entah sejak kapan. Wajah datarnya bisa saja menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, tapi itu hanya dapat menyembunyikannya tanpa menghilangkannya.

wonwoo menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur sempit yang dua hari ini sudah ia tempati. Masih jelas di ingatannya tentang mingyu yang enggan melepaskannya. Bahkan wonwoo masih dapat merasakan kehangatan seorang mingyu di kasur ini.

"Kau benar-benar jahat mingyu! Aku memang bodoh mempercayai orang sepertimu" wonwoo memukul bantal yang ada dalam dekapannya seakan menyalurkan emosi yang sedang ia rasakan pada bantal itu.

Seharusnya ia mengikuti mingyu kemanapun. Seharusnya ia mengikuti hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu adalah mingyu nya. Seharusnya ia ikut mati disana.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, beeusaha untuk melupakan sedikit bebannya. Ia hanya dapat berharap jika ia bangun nanti, mingyu akan ada disampingnya untuk kembali mendekapnya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan meraih ponselnya yang berada tepat disampingnya. Berita yang cukup memuakkan menyapa indra pengelihatannya.

"Terorisme kembali menggemparkan seoul. Beruntung presiden dapat diselamatkan. Kejadian ini memakan banyak korban atas bom bunuh diri yang dilakukan kelompok tersebut"

Air mata wonwoo kembali menetes seiring dengan jarum yang yang terus berputar. Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya dan menghapus kasar air matanya. Tidak ada salahnya jika wonwoo mengharapkan mingyu duduk dihadapannya untuk menghapus air matanya seperti tadi pagi, bukan?

Wonwoo melirik ke arah dapur, membayangkan mingyu berdiri disana membuat wonwoo harus mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Langkah wonwoo terhenti di lemari kecil yang pernah ia bersihkan. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, sebuah buku bersampul hitam tergeletak diatas lemari itu. Buku yang sama, seperti buku yang ia baca sebelumnya.

Wonwoo membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada pada buku itu dan sampai pada halaman yang terakhir ia baca. tangannya perlahan membuka halaman setelahnya, dan itu semua kosong, tidak ada apapun yang tertulis disana. Lalu kenapa buku itu berada di tempat yang berbeda jika tidak ada perubahan?

Dengan cepat wonwoo membuka setiap lembaran dari buku tersebut hingga ia sampai pada halaman terakhir dari buku itu. Tulisan yang cukup panjang tertulis disana. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu adalah tulisan mingyu nya, orang yang sangat ia harapkan untuk selalu ada di dekatnya.

'Setiap perbuatan akan mendapatkan balasan bukan? Aku telah menjemput balasan itu sendiri. Aku menulis pada halaman terakhir bukan tanpa alasan, buku ini adalah hidupku. Segala sesuatu yang sudah sampai pada akhir berarti akan selesai, begitu pun buku ini, dan juga hidupku. Mungkin terkesan sangat menyeramkan jika ada yang membaca buku ini dari awal. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka hanya tidak tahu, dan mereka hanya akan berpikir tanpa melihat keadaan yang terjadi. Aku tahu semua orang berpikir dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, dan mungkin aku lebih berbeda dari mereka. Aku hanya menulis tentang bagaimana cara seseorang mengatarkan kematian, dan mendapatkan kematian dengan cara yang sama. Namun balasan memanglah sebuah balasan, aku merasa sangat bodoh untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol karena aku akan mendapat hal konyol lain di hari berikutnya.  
Hari itu aku melakukan hal konyol tersebut, dan hari itu aku mendapat sesuatu yang istimewa. Jika saja waktu dapat diputar, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk lebih dulu bertemu dengannya dan tidak melakukan hal konyol ini karena aku tahu pasti semua akan berbalik padaku nanti.  
Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah medapatkan balasan istimewa itu. Aku mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintaiku. Balasan yang setimpal bukan? Balasan yang sangat indah untuk orang seperti ku.  
Namun hal konyol itu juga datang dengan balasannya terhadapku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk hal ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dan aku muak untuk mengakuinya bahwa aku takut hanya karena hal istimewa itu.  
Cinta memang membuat seseorang takut untuk mati. Takut untuk pergi. Takut untuk tak kembali orang yang mereka cintai. Dan aku takut merasakan itu.  
Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh. Aku hanya menyalakan api pada sumbu itu dan semua akan terjadi begitu saja. Aku hanya bermain dengan hal kecil yang sedikit berbahaya. aku sadar itu bukan pengaruh besar untukku karena pada dasarnya tak ada satupun orang yang akan menangis dalam ketiadaanku. Tapi semua itu menjadi kebohongan setelah aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu ia akan menangis nantinya, apa mungkin aku akan mendapatkan balasan lagi karena telah membuat seseorang menangis? Ah tidak, yang benar adalah seseorang itulah yang mendapat balasan karena telah membuatku menangis.  
bisakah aku berharap untuk tetap berada disampingnya setiap waktu? Bisakah aku tetap menggenggam erat tangannya pada saat ia berjalan? Bisakah aku tetap mendekap tubuhnya ketika ia tidur? Bisakah aku mencintainya walau aku telah pergi nanti?  
mungkin rasa sakit yang aku rasakan akan berakhir dengan cepat karena semuanya akan berakhir dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun tidak dengannya. Aku tahu ia akan kembali pada hidupnya yang dulu. Kembali mengingat setiap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, atau malah aku memberinya rasa sakit baru untuk ia rasakan.  
Aku memang orang jahat. Sebuah kesalahan untuknya karena telah mencintaiku.  
Jujur, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sakit saat melihatnya menangis. Airmata itu bagai pisau yang langsung menusuk tepat di jantungku dan membuatnya berhenti berdetak. rasanya aku sudah mati berkali-kali setiap air matanya mengalir.  
Aku mencintainya tanpa alasan apapun. Aku hanya senang dan damai melihatnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya dapat mengalihkan bebanku. Aku hanya berharap saat aku mati nanti, wonwoo ku masih dapat tersenyum. Senyuman yang nanti pasti sangat aku rindukan.  
Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju jika aku pergi dari sisimu hari ini. Maafkan aku karena aku harus berbohong pada saat terakhir kita bertemu. Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu dan tidak melepasmu lagi, namun aku tahu semuanya mustahil.  
Selamat tinggal wonwoo. Ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih untuk telah mengajariku sisi lain dari hidup. Dimana aku dapat merasakan kedamaian di sisi tersebut. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa hidup itu buruk, namun kau mengubah segalanya, hidup itu indah. Sangat indah. Kau hanya terlambat sedikit saja sayang, kau datang saat kematian sudah tepat berada di hadapanku. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu wonwoo'

Dan semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Air mata yang entah sudah berapa kali menetes itu enggan untuk berhenti. Mingyu benar, semua perbuatan pasti akan mendapat balasannya. Dan wonwoo ingin balasan itu ada pada dirinya.

Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Terus berlari hingga ia sampai pada sungai yang tak jauh dari rumah itu.

"Aku sudah mencintai dirimu, dan kau sudah tidak berada didekatku lagi. Bukankah cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk bersama mingyu-ya?"

Wonwoo melirik aliran sungai yang cukup deras dan dalam itu dengan tajam.

"aku juga tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk menangisiku jika aku pergi. Kau lebih beruntung mingyu-ya"

"Aku akan menjemput balasan ku karena telah membuatmu merasa takut untuk mati. Maka aku harus mati juga agar dapat menenangkanmu disana"

Wonwoo dapat merasakan dingin pada kakinya yang sudah menyentuh air sungai tersebut. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menghalanginya untuk melakukan ini. Dan detik berikutnya, wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam sungai tersbut. Sungai itu memang benar-benar dalam karena wonwoo tak kunjung menyentuh dasar dari sungai tersebut. Dan saat kakinya terasa menyentuh dataran dalam sungai itu, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Paru-parunya sudah berteriak meminta pasokan oksigen. sekilas pikiran untuk berenang keatas terbesit pada otak wonwoo namun semuanya sia-sia karena pada saat wonwoo mencoba untuk berenang keatas, ia merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan semuanya menjadi gelap begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu kim mingyu. Ayo bertemu di dunia yang lain"

-End-

Cieee akhirnya end juga/? Jadi niatnya ch 2 ini mau di upload pas 2 hari setelah ch 1 nya debut(?) Tapi karena KEHAPUS... apalah daya diriku yang sakit hati dan males nulis lagi. Akhirnya baru sekarang sempet nulis lagi :"  
Makasih yang udah review /ciumin satu-satu/ yang minta biar mati semua karena gak tega, udah aku kabulin ya... tadinya cuma mau buat mingyu doang yang mati, tapi dari pada dibegal sama kalian jadi mending bikin mati semua dah.  
oke terakhir makasih banget udah nyempetin baca ff ini, nungguin ff ini /kalo ada/ :" review ditunggu ya, buat jadi masukan di ff-ff selanjutnya hehe. Salam nemplok!


End file.
